


Sleep Alone

by lucy2point_oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy2point_oh/pseuds/lucy2point_oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou has always been there for his senpai where it mattered. Obito's funeral is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Alone

\---

_He sleeps alone. He needs no army where he's headed because he knows that they're just ghosts._

\--- 

Small fragments of a shattered picture scattered across the floor. Tiny drops of blood splattered across the frame, slowly dripping from the cut across the boys' finger. Tenzou watched it fall with detached interest, his almond eyes narrowed with confusion. The picture inside the frame lay beneath the broken pieces of glass; a frowning youth with silver hair standing stoically in front of the Hokage. His blood had dripped over the face of the brown haired boy who glared beside him. Was it a premonition? Tenzou wasn't sure.

He bent down and swept up the mess, replacing the photo onto the otherwise empty bench. He had been waiting for Kakashi to return from his mission for a week, just as he had been told. The older boy was late.

A tentative hand dropped onto his shoulder, breaking him from his muddled thoughts. He tilted his head up to see the silver haired youth standing above him, before gasping at the scar that ran through one eye.

"Senpai, your eye-"

The older boy hushed him with a finger to his lips, tugging him to his feet with barely any effort.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

The younger boy let himself be dragged from the room by the silver haired boy, sucking his bleeding finger childishly.

"Where are we going, senpai?"

The question hung in the air between the youths, and the older of the pair froze suddenly. He hung his head for barely a moment, and when he gazed at his kouhai his face was impossible to read. His voice wavered when he spoke; reedy thin and filled with emotions that Tenzou hadn't ever heard in his senpai. He wouldn't have believed that his senpai even had the capability to feel such emotions if he hadn't stood there and witnessed it firsthand.

"I need you to be there. At Obito's funeral."

\---

That had been the first and last time that Tenzou had ever seen his senpai cry. The day of Obito's funeral.

A small gathering had congregated by the memorial shrine, all wearing black. Tenzou stood beside Kakashi, staring straight ahead blankly. He hadn't known the boy who was being mourned (rather loudly) by the strangers that crowded around. He didn't know the petite girl beside Kakashi who sobbed non-stop through the service, nor the small group of Uchiha's who were apparently the dead boy's family. He had seem them only through photographs, fleeting glimpses into Kakashi's other life away from him.

He did however know of the tall blonde man with the spiky hair who stood silently behind Kakashi and the girl, as well as the tall red haired lady beside him. The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Unlike her husband, Kushina didn't hide her feelings. The tears rolled down her cheeks without any sign that they would stop, but she stared straight ahead, her eyes glassy as she focused on some point far off in the distance.

Tenzou didn't know what he was supposed to do in these sorts of situations. All his life he had been told to show no emotion, but here was Kakashi, his senpai, breaking the number one rule. His eye, the one with the scar running through it that was now of the Sharingan, had a steady stream of tears flowing from it.

Near the end of the service, when everyone stepped forward to say their final goodbye, Kakashi and the petite girl (her name was Rin apparently) both stepped forward. They lay down a bouquet of flowers and a pair of orange goggles; the latter obviously being a reason for the family behind them to begin a new round of howling.

Tenzou felt awkward and out of place, a stranger among strangers. But he was there for his senpai, so he stood silently by. When it was his time to pay his respects for Obito he placed a single white rose on the coffin respectfully and turned away. He spoke no words for the deceased youth; he didn't have any to say.

Finally, when it was over, he trailed after Kakashi without a word, bowing his head in a show of condolences as they passed under the arch. The older boy was silent as they made their way through the streets, dragging his feet as they reached his house.

"I don't want to go inside," Kakashi muttered quietly, sinking to the ground. He looked deflated, defeated.

Tenzou froze where he was, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Without really thinking, he snatched the keys from the older boy's hands and pushed past him, unlocking the front door.

"It won't bring him back if you just sit out here forever, senpai."

When he didn't move, Tenzou sighed and took his hand, pulling him inside slowly. He paused to close the door before leading his senpai to the couch.

"No. I don't want to sit down."

Tenzou resisted the urge to stamp his feet in frustration, twisting to look at the older boy with a huff. Kakashi was three years his senior, but suddenly it was like Tenzou had become the older one of the pair. Forcing a gentle smile felt unnatural, but Tenzou did it. He reached out his hand and took Kakashi's, his voice gentle and persuasive when he spoke.

"Come on then. Come on, don't sulk."

Tenzou led the way through the house that he knew so well, tugging his senpai down the halls to the only room he had never entered. He hesitated outside the door and Kakashi bumped into him, obviously not expecting him to stop.

"Why'd you stop?" the quiet mumble sounded so innocent and juvenile, so unlike Kakashi that it took Tenzou off guard for just a moment.

"I've never been in your room before. You never let me," he confessed quietly. 

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh this time. With his hand still trapped in Tenzou's he shoved the door open and slipped inside, dragging his kouhai in behind him. He fumbled with the wall for a moment, trembling fingers searching for a light switch. After a few unsuccessful seconds he slapped the wall angrily causing Tenzou to jump in shock. 

"Stupid light. Didn't want you on anyway," Kakashi grumbled childishly. 

Tenzou barked a startled laugh. He had never seen Kakashi so un-composed as he was in front of him now. He was about to comment when Kakashi began to lead him again, flopping onto the bed in exhaustion. Tenzou stood by the end of the bed uncomfortably, leaning over slightly with his hand still gripped tightly by the older boy. 

"Lie down Tenzou."

It was a command, but Tenzou only complied when it was accompanied with a gentle tug from the silver haired youth. Kakashi stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face, puffing his cheeks out slowly. Tenzou sat on the covers beside him gingerly with a curious expression on his face. The tears had stopped flowing from Kakashi's scarred eye, and all that remained was a 13 year old boy looking a million years old with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Tenzou wondered what had happened on the mission, but he wasn't brave enough to ask. He settled for an easier question, one he already knew the answer to, in the hopes that it would prompt his senpai to talk.

"Is that _his_ eye?" 

He reached out a trembling hand and stroked the scar that ran above, under and through his left eye. Without even looking at the younger boy, Kakashi nodded. The room filled with an almost palpable silence for a few minutes, broken only by the quiet sounds of their breathing. When Kakashi spoke, his voice was as soft as a whisper and thick with unshed tears.

"He said he would be my eye for me. So he can see the future through me."

Kakashi shifted backwards on the bed until he was lying with his head on the pillow, his eyes glued to a spot on the ceiling above him. Tenzou watched him with hawk like eyes, as if worried he might start crying again.

"I'm tired, Tenzou."

"Go to sleep, senpai."

It was the obvious answer but Kakashi shook his head, closing his eyes for just a moment. Tenzou used the opportunity to snatch the blankets from beneath him, draping them carefully over his senpai.

"Go to sleep, senpai," he repeated with more force.

"Don't leave?"

It was Tenzou's turn to shake his head. With a hint of a smile on his face he sat down beside the head of his bed. He rested his head on the wall behind the headboard wearily, glaring at the ceiling in confusion.

"You never talked about Obito before, senpai."

"I never liked him. Not until... He made me see things differently. He was my teammate, and I let him down," Kakashi's voice hitched. 

Tenzou waited patiently for him to regain his composure, but Kakashi's words wobbled with tears when he spoke again. 

"I let Rin down. And sensei. But I swore that I'd change. I'm gonna protect my team from now on." His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing deepening as he slowly relaxed.

Tenzou sat in silence for a while, before craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his senpai. He was sound asleep, his face screwed up as he dreamed of unpleasant scenarios. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 5 years ago, and I hated it at the time. Reading it now, with a bit of distance, I can see what made me write it again, and I quite like it. I love Yams, and Kakashi's backstory had always fascinated me. Hopefully it's not too OOC.
> 
> Lyrics at the start from 'Sleep Alone - Two Door Cinema Club', which was the song I listened to on repeat for an hour when I first wrote this little drabble. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
